The Zeeky Ju Ju Mahoney Collection
Blashco: The Zeeky Ju Ju Mahoney Collection is the final DVD release of the 1.0 era. It was released during the first year of season six in the summer of 2008. It is the largest set to ever be released by blashco. A follow-up dual layer DVD was created after Welcome To Eternity, including many unreleased and rare films but was unable to partition the assortment of films properly and can only be opened digitally. The set hosts over 50 films, including the entire feature Lords & Tyrants and the only known existence of the film Kasamoto: The Rise of Kasamoto. 45 were produced in total, given out to all the official crew for free. Everyone involved even in part received a copy, and the rest were sold for twenty dollars. The crew never amounted to many more than two dozen students, so it is unknown who possesses the other twenty sets, other than members of Asher's family. One was given to Zenon Stacy, a collaborator on the 2.0 production Comedy, Sketch. Packaging Unlike the other two dvd sets, which were packaged in regular DVD cases, this set came in a larger case and included four discs. The entire set was professionally printed at Kinkos as an representation of the premise of blashco. The DVD set thusly looks much better than any of the films that it harbours. The front has the large logo that is surrounded by dozens of screen captures from different blashco films. On the back, it reads: "Here it is! The definitive Blashco DVD set! Spanning three discs and packed to the brim with over 60 movies, this package has more blashco than any normal human can handle. Or tolerate! "That's right! This set includes every single movie on the site, and many more! The CM, Lost, Blashco Resurrection, The Matrix: Retarded, and let us not forget the cult classic X-Men 4! They are all here! "This DVD covers blashco's entire existence, from birth with Open House to death with Officer Henderson's Witchcraft, and everything in between! "So join Asher, Haydn, Mikey, Brett and all the other members of blashco as they take on Japanese tribes, compete in dance-offs, randomly explode, and run from possessed skulls in this timeless and priceless collection that makes any rainy day seem sinply zeeky!" "All Films Unrated and Zeek Sauce." Inserts The set comes with two inserts. One is a a wordy send-off from Sean Forrest entitled "Jibano Wings with a Side of Zeek Sauce: An Appraisal of Blashco" The other is a folded pamphlet that has navigational information, a history of blashco, pictures of all the members along with their favorite films, and a blashco timeline. According to the pamphlet, the offical members are Asher Refailov, Haydn Winston, Mikey Forrest, Brett Forrest, Sean Forrest, Alex Warren, Blake Powell, Matt Tanner, Jordan Doig, Ben Gilsdorf, Hayden Hough, Salim Khoury, Jerry Jacklich, and JP Stuart. Disc 1 The first disc has a picture of Brett Forrest and Alex Warren doing their signature pose from The CM. It opens with a clip from Blashco Resurrection when Haydn, portraying a member of the Plaid-Dragon Alliance, talks of the death of blashco. The primary content of the disc is essentially the "best of" seasons one, two and three, though Blashco Resurrection is reserved for the second disc. The second season intro plays over three menus, one for each season. Though the films don't have actual scene selection pages, they do have scenes you can skip through via remote. From season one each film has an introduction with two blashco members. Open House has Haydn and Asher and The CM has Matt Tanner and Asher. The most notable of the three are A Random Suspect where Officer Malone from the future (Haydn) and past (Mikey) introduce the film. Season two films included are the Lost series, Winston & Co, The Matrix: Retarded, The CM 2, Sword and Explosions. Lost 1 had a new opening that utilized actual footage from a recap of the show. Lost 2 also is an extended cut that mimics a scene from ABC's Lost that recaps all the characters. The CM 2 has an intro by Asher and Tanner as well. Of the third season, The Tom, The Matrix: Resituated, Kasamoto IV: The Confidential Files and Poseidon are included. A "jarebear" is hidden as an easter egg on this disc, a short that includes the first appearance of Ryan Pelton. Disc 2 The second disc consists primarily of the pre-blashco Freddy Productions epic, Lords & Tyrants, which is approximately 85 minutes in duration. The disc opens with the most blashco sexual clip from The Odyssey for a Wii, and the official blashco theme, composed by Matt Tanner, plays in the menu. Blashco Resurrection is the only other film on this disc, and includes an introduction by Seaon Forrest, who directed both films on disc two. This disc is also the only time that Lords & Tyrants, which also includes an intro with Sean, has been split into scenes. Disc 3 Disc 3 begins with a clip from the unreleased film The Return, a season three unfinished production. It is the only footage that exists from those sessions. The disc harbours three submenus: Season Four, Le Professionale and Cult Movies. From season four, Kasamoto II: The Return of Genola, Blashco Royale 1 and 2 and Jimmy Ford are included. Le Professional has The Last Rose of September, Brantfeather Grove, Rise a Soldier and both Blashco Presents: Hamlet and The Comedy of Hamlet. Cult Movies includes The Magician's Nephew, A Demonic Christmas, Jerry's Forgotten Past, Destination Finale and Spotback Mountain. One of the rarest and least seen films of the 1.0 era is an easter egg on this disc, Revolution 1, which was to be the first episode in a trilogy that was followed by Blashco Resurrection and The Return. Disc 4 Disc four's autoplay is a short clip from the Acid Snow segment of The Almighty 360. There are three submenus: blashco rarities, pre-blashco and special features. Rarities includes From Poon To Badass, X4, Kasamoto: The Finale, Stereotypes, The Matrix: Rebound, Lion King Dance, The Almighty 360, Officer Henderson's Witchcraft and Homer's The Iliad (scene one). Of these, the first three listed are rather rare releases. The pre-blashco menu has a concept design for the original website reboot that was sketched by Ethan Chumley and has three movies: D-Day: The Horror, Evil Money Trailer and Lords & Tyrants trailer. Special Features includes three more submenus: Unfinished Movies, Intros and AM@CM. Besides this, the movies featured are Stomp, The Nooblarticus Saga, Blashco Cribs, Jesus Gave Us Water and the Lords & Tyrants alternate ending. In the unfinished movies section, we have three of the rarest and most sought-after 1.0 releases, all produced late in the era. Essentially, the only known copies of the sessions for Electrocutions, Lost in the CM and Kasamoto: The Rise of Kasamoto exist on this DVD set exclusively. The intros menu includes the official intros to seasons one through four, as well as the only known existence of the season three Plaid Dragon Alliance takeover intro and the season two alternate intro for AM@CM. The AM@CM menu has The Hammer, Batman Day, Officer Randy, 300 Yearbook, Drive Smart, Men's Volleyball Promo and Mikey's campaign video. Easter Eggs There are three easter eggs on the set. The first is a clip of Mikey performing a jarebear. The second is probably the rarest blashco film that was completed, Revolution 1. The final easter egg is a recut of Dribbles, focusing on Haydn's blashco sexual behavior. Films Not Included Obviously, any films that had not yet been completed were not on the set. This includes A Sloppy Gelato Fest, The Good The Bad And The Homecoming, and Welcome To Eternity. Category:1.0